User blog:Destoryer665/Scamming
Ok as we all know theres things to watch out for a scammer in LT2 (Lumber Tycoon 2) im going to share some steps you can take to avod this. PLEASE NOTE THIS IS FOR NEW PLAYERS WHO DONT KNOW HOW THE SCAMMERS WORK IN LT2 1. Deals That Are Too Good To Be True-''' ill sell you a endtimes axe for 3k - Most Likely A Scam - Some people are nice people and for varous reasons sell cheap but watch out in chat and talk to other people if theyve bought from them. Sometimes theres list on the internet who is known for scamming now dont get me wrong i like a good LT2 deal as the other guy but watch out for very low prices '''ID buy a few things fromt them first before making a big deal. 2. Wood Scammers- '''Scammers tend to sell rare wood for a heafty price like spook and phantom wood then you pay em and they leave - '''Solution '''Do what i call the blacklist failsafe make them bring the wood to your base without them whitelisting you then tell them you will blacklist them so what you do is blacklist them then while the wood is on your base send them the cash and get them to whitelist you and while the wood is on your base reload then unblacklist them its a foolproof plan if they dont want to they are mostlikely a scammer. 3. Sketchy People- Watch out for people who make lost of excuses like im lagging too much bro give me a minute or i sent the cash it must be a game error - They are tryin to scam you they usally try to get money or items from you.' '''4. "Money Dupers" - "Oh i can dupe money why dont you send me some cash and ill dupe it for you - DONT THIS IS THE EASYST SCAM IN THE BOOK all they do is take your money and leave.' 5. People who say "Ill Help you" - All there tryin to do is to get you to whitelist them so they can steal your stuff. They will steal cars, sawmills, Loose items (Axes Presnets) WATCH OUT FOR AXES THEY GO IN THERE INVATORY there just tryin to take items that you worked hard for. 6. Dupers - Oh give me some items ill dupe them for you (there was a duping glitch put its harder to do now and its bacally patched i know how to do it now) They just take your items and leave. NOT SCAMS JUST DUMB PEOPLE 1. People who come jump on your cars, wood, and axes they will spaz and gitch out and fling all over the place (ive had a personal exprence i had a truch and the carts full on phantom wood and a bacon jumped on my truck and it all flung ID (RECCOMEND TO BLACKLIST IF YOU HAVE LOST OF LOOSE ITEMS)